Goten The Vampire Slayer Chapter Nine: Training
"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAA!" Cobalt energy erupted forward and destroyed it's target, namely a boulder. It was Dawn's first successful attempt with the wave. "That was great, Dawn! A little more work and you'll be as good as I am." She turned to Goten. "Really?" He nodded. "Sure. Even though the Kamehameha is one of the easiest techniques to learn, given how quickly you picked up flying, I wouldn't be surprised if you get good enough to create your own techniques." Dawn smiled, and continued. After a few hours, Goten checked his watch. "Can we go now? I could really use some food." Dawn nodded. "All you had to say was food. Kamehameha Waves make me hungry." They flew to the apartment, and wolfed down everything they had. Goten sighed. "I guess we'll have to go shopping." Dawn shrugged. "That's fine. I wanted to get some new clothes anyway." Goten raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with the clothes you have now? You look fine in those." Dawn nodded. "I know. But they're pretty thin. Why do you think I'm dressed this way?" She said, indicating the heavy jeans and thick turtle neck sweater she was wearing. "We're in San Diego. It's not for the weather. When I power up, most of my clothes disintegrate." Goten winked. "I don't mind seeing that. Not at all." Dawn rolled her eyes. "Shut up. Seriously, I need some tougher clothes." Goten nodded. "That's probably why Vegeta took to wearing leather. Well, that and the pink shirts Bulma kept buying for him." Dawn raised an eyebrow. "Pink shirts?" He nodded. "I never really got it, but Gohan and Krillin were always laughing about it. I guess it's a joke from before I was born." He stood. "Well, let's get going. I'll handle the groceries, you get your clothes." ~ Japan Jerry was running. Part of the gym at the Slayer house was a track, so Jerry ran often. Darlene usually ran with him, and normally they kept a pretty good pace. Today, however, Jerry was outstripping her. He was running faster than any being had a right to. Finally, Darlene had to stop, and Jerry stopped with her. "Is something wrong?" Darlene was panting heavily, but managed to speak. "How did you get so fast? You were bitten by a vampire last night. That usually weakens people. It doesn't make them better unless they get turned, and you didn't. Did you?" He shook his head. "How do you know?" "He only drank for a split second. Something in my blood caused him to explode. Also, I didn't drink his blood." Darlene nodded. Definitely not turned. "Well, I thought it was impressive when you could keep up with me. I'm a Slayer. Designed to be better. You've been just as strong as me until now." He shook his head. "Stronger." She looked at him in surprise. "You've been holding back?" He nodded. "How much?" He shrugged. "You don't know how strong you are." "No, I don't." Darlene got a wicked smile on her face. "Let's find out." She got some equipment they used to see where a new Slayer was in terms of natural ability. She hooked some electrodes to Jerry's chest, and pulled out a radar gun. "OK. Run."Jerry began to run, picking up speed as he went. Darlene noted the speed every time he passed. 2MPH. 10MPH. 20. 50. 100. 140.175. 264. 339. 457! After that, the radar gun just read ERROR. "OK, Jerry. That's enough." He stopped. "How fast?" "It went up to 457 before you went off the charts, and you just kept building up speed. How fast were you going?" He shrugged. "Not even half. Not even half of half." "So, you can go a lot faster than you were. Alright, that's weird, but we are demon hunters. Let's test strength next." They moved to the punching machine. "OK, I'll use it first." She punched with all her might. It read 1770. "You next." Jerry stepped up, and flicked it. 3672. "Wow. I wonder what would happen if you punched it." He cocked a fist. "No, Jerry! I was only-" WHHAAAMMM! "-joking." The punching machine now resembled a crushed soda can. Jerry looked at her apologetically. "It's alright. We have another one." She patted his arm. "Enough for today?" he asked. Darlene nodded. "Yeah. I guess. Let's go eat." Jerry's eyes lit up. ~ "Come on, Buffy! You can do better than this." Buffy and Giles were running a few drills. "I've seen you do this a hundred times! Is something wrong?" Buffy snorted. "Well, let's see. I don't think anythings wrong. Oh, wait! My sister's turning into an alien!" Giles grinned, and started laughing. "What are you laughing at?" She demanded. "Do you remember when Willow went mad after Tara died?" Buffy nodded. "I'm laughing now for the same reason I laughed when you told me you were sleeping with Spike. We get into some of the most ridiculous situations." He continued laughing. Buffy couldn't help herself. She started laughing as well. "Yeah, I guess we do." Giles put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Buffy. I'm sure she'll be fine. And remember, she isn't turning into an alien. She's already completed the transformation." Buffy rolled her eyes. "Thanks. That's a big help." ~ "What do you think?" Dawn twirled in front of Goten, sporting her new clothes. She was dressed in black leather pants, a thick red shirt, black boots, and a leather jacket "It looks great! You definitely look better in leather than Vegeta." Dawn giggled. "I should hope so. Are you almost done? I'm pretty sure women are supposed to take longer than men when it comes to shopping." Goten smiled. "Almost. I just need a few loaves of bread." He located the bread aisle, and cleared an entire shelf. Goten shook his head. "I can't believe I had to go to six stores to get everything. No wonder my mom always looked so harried after a grocery run." They managed to get all ten of Goten's carts up to the register, when the person in front of Goten pulled a gun. "Alright buddy. Gimme your cash." Goten shook his head. "I don't have any cash." The gunman snorted. "Then how are you gonna pay for all that?" Goten pulled out his debit card. The gunman growled. "Fine. Gimme that." Goten shook his head again. "Afraid I can't." The gunman growled again. "I'll shoot you if you don't." Goten smirked. "No you won't." Goten slipped to the side, and Dawn shot a hand out to grab the gun. The gunman didn't even see her move. Goten knocked him out with a single chop to his temple. Everyone behind them cheered. The check-out woman marveled at Dawn. "How did you move so fast?!" Thinking quick, Dawn just smiled and said "I'm a snake trainer. You have to be able to move quickly." "Well, I'm pretty sure you just saved some lives, so take all this on the house." Goten raised his eyebrows. "All of it?" The woman pointed to her apron. It read "Store Manager." "You're lucky one of my employees called in sick today. I might not have been running the register." The Saiyans thanked her profusely, and slipped outside and around a corner to capsulize the purchases. Main Story Category:Fan Fiction